


Adventure!

by yukitsukihana



Category: Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Kink Meme, Prompt Fic, Spirit of the Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsukihana/pseuds/yukitsukihana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Ran/Ai. With adventures. And ass-kicking. And SCIENCE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure!

**Author's Note:**

> Universe based off Spirit of the Century. For those who don't know what that is, it's a steampunk B-movie tabletop rpg that hits all the clichés in just the right places.  
> Not Ran/Ai, but rather Ran/Shiho, because AU.  
> Names written in Western format because of Spirit of the Century being Western-based.

They stood, back-to-back, staring down the hoard of monsters surrounding them. Genetic monstrosities, created by the sultry villainess known only as Vermouth, using _her_ own research…!

Shiho Miyano thumbed over her bandolier for a vial that could get them out of this situation.

“Any ideas?” her partner, Ran Mouri asked. They had been adventuring partners for a couple years now. Shiho’s knowledge of science, coupled with Ran’s penchant for flattening enemies, had gained them a prominent position in the League. They were famous for defeating a bunch of up-and-coming villains before they could pose a threat. Ran had even taken to embroidering her flight jacket with tally marks for each villain, though it was getting crowded.

Before joining the League, Shiho had been a part of an organization known only as CROWS (Center for the Revolution Of World Science). On the outside, they looked like a beneficial group, desiring only scientific knowledge to help humanity. On the inside, however, basic morals were being thrown away left and right, all in the name of Science. Shiho had believed that they were the good guys, despite what they did, until her sister had been killed after she was deemed useless. The young scientist had sought refuge in the League, who had been overjoyed to finally have proof that the Crows (as they had been deemed) were evil. Since then, Shiho had taken every mission with a link to them, hoping to finally take them down.

It had taken a while, with only minor bosses (so-to-speak) being taken down once every so often. But now, they had managed to get a lead on Vermouth, right hand to the Crow leader himself. They had found her in a lab, surrounded by experiments using the same method that Shiho herself had discovered. Unfortunately, the evil woman had pulled a lever, releasing the beasts and making her escape in the confusion.

“I think I have some mixtures that I could combine to undo their genetic recombination enough to let us put them out of their misery,” she replied, popping a couple buttons in preparation.

“How long do you need?”

Bless this girl. Shiho knew that Ran didn’t really get science, preferring to use her fists to solve problems, but she knew enough to realize that it often needed time to work. “A couple minutes. I’ll be relying on your protection.” And with that, she pulled out a beaker and began pouring solutions into it, ignoring the monsters in favor of measuring out doses.

Ran leapt into the fray, practically dancing around Shiho as she fended the beasts off with well-placed punches and kicks. Disabling them was her aim, but not her priority at the moment. Shiho was her precious partner, and she’d be damned if she let anything happen to her.

Constant fighting was taking its toll, though, even for such a short time as two minutes, and when her scientist shouted “Down!” Ran dropped.

The bullet, one of Shiho’s special ones made for firing elixirs, shattered against the chest of one of the monsters, bursting into a type of liquid-gas that quickly spread to the others. They roared in pain and dropped, not dead, not unconscious, but paralyzed enough for the scientist to finish them off with real bullets. It was messy, but efficient, and now that they were dead, their cells could no longer resist Shiho’s poison, and they disintegrated into ooze, no longer useful to anyone.

Ran left her partner to search for more clues. She knew that this was important, and wanted to be more than a bodyguard; wanted to contribute to these supervillains that caused Shiho such inner turmoil. She pulled desk drawers open, throwing the papers out in hopes that there’d be something, _anything_...

“Shiho!” The scientist perked up and jogged over to where Ran was. “Look at these.” And on the desk, she spread maps. Dozens of them, marked with circles and notes; locations of planned Crow research opportunities. More notes had been made on one particular map, with the words ‘Stage Three Complete’ on it.

Shiho couldn’t believe it. This was the best clue they had come across. This was another reason Shiho thought Ran was amazing. Most people would see either a pretty face, or a tomboyish personality, and assumed her dim. They never stopped to realize that Ran was quite intelligent. Not scientist-intelligent, but she was above the level of most plebes. Presented with this clue, they’d reached the same conclusion at the same time, and so Shiho turned to her partner, grabbed her face, and planted the biggest kiss she could on her lips.

They were off to Calcutta.


End file.
